Chains of Fate
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: When Pataknight fails to marry Violent his future gets ruined now he goes back in time to try to win her heart will he succeed OCXOC


Pataknight and Violent were friends for a long time as kids they played together and went on imaginary adventures. But after high school something had happened something that forever changed their friendship. A wedding. He remembered that day, two years ago.

"Pk! Pataknight!" Violent shouted getting his attention as she ran to him. Pataknight instantly smiled as he saw her.

"Hey Vio what-" Pataknight began to say but Violent cut him off. "I've got great news! I am engaged! Tristan finally proposed." Violent said. Pataknight's smile slowly faded.

"What's wrong? You seem-" Pataknight cut her off immediately. "No everything's ok. That's great, awesome. I never thought you guys really meant it." Pataknight said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, you are still my best friend and always will be." She said and hugged him. "But I wanted to be more than that." He said to himself.

Ever since that day Pataknight felt his world slipping. He forced himself to go to the wedding, when it came the part to object he didn't say anything, after he allowed himself one last dance with her. When it came time to go he left, he felt the world shattering under his feet. "At least she's happy." He mumbled, that was the only thing that kept him from going mad.

He now sat in a library, the only place where it was quiet and peaceful. "Ah there you are! It's been a while." Slayer said as he pulled a chair and sat across the table from Pataknight.

"Brother you and I both know it's only been two weeks." Pataknight said closing his book.

"Yeah but for some reason it seems like forever, the others and the others and I were so used to seeing you every day at the burger joint." Slayer said picking up the book and skimming through it.

"Well I've been hanging out here lately." Said Pataknight. "So any hot dates lately?" Slayer asked.

"I've told you I'm not into the dating thing no more." Pataknight said. "Brother I just want you to be happy, you've been sad for the last two years." Slayer said reading the book.

"I know you and the others have been worried about me but it's too soon." Pataknight said remembering what happened after the wedding.

"Too soon?! It's been two years brother! TWO YEARS!" Slayer said slamming the book on the table.

"You don't understand-" "Understand what? I know you loved her but it happened we represenent times in history, we can't change what happened, like love we must embrace it and then let it go or else it will ruin us." Slayer said calming down.

"Brother... I still love her." Pataknight said. "Brother I know you do. Why didn't you tell her that long ago?" Slayer said.

"I just wanted her to be happy." Pataknight said, he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"We, your brothers want you to be happy. Violent would've wanted that too." Slayer said.

"If only I could change what happened long ago." Pataknight said then he saw a book of ancient Egypt. "Shadi." Pataknight mumbled, their fifth brother Shadi, represented of the Ancient Egyptian era. Pataknight quickly ran outside and to Shadi's home.

Shadi stood staring at the old scale, Pataknight knew this scale. It was one of Shadi's punishment tools, he would put a feather on one end and question the criminal, if the other side that held the criminal's lies touched the table then they were killed instantly.

"I see you've come brother, I know the reason why." Shadi said still staring at the scale. "Brother I need your help I made this mistake long ago, I want to go back to fix it." Pataknight said.

"Brother, I can do what you ask but think about what you're asking for." Shadi said. "Shadi don't go all fortune cookie with me; look at me I've faced terrible times since that day I can't sleep at night, being immortal won't allow me to shoot myself in the head to end my thoughts of her, all I see are misery and shame." Pataknight said.

Shadi looked at him, his face emotionless. "Let us get started shall we." He mumbled. Shadi picked up at old hourglass, he placed it on the table and began to say strange words the hourglass' sand now began to move back upwards, a light began to glow on Pataknight's feet then he was gone. "Remember the chains of fate." Shadi said and put the hourglass back.

Pataknight groaned as he woke up. "What the hell Shadi." He said but then he noticed in wasn't in Shadi's home, he was lying on the grass of his old highschool. "I can't believe Shadi did it." Pataknight said and got up. "I must be on my senior year, I got to make things right." Pataknight had to get Violent before Tristan did.

After class Pataknight ran to Shady's locker . (Not Shadi two different people)

"Brother what are you doing here? You gotta go to the war simulation station." Shady said as he was placing on some paintball gear, Shady represented the Prohibition age.

"I know, but I need your help. You're good with date things. I need you to help me ask Violent out." Pataknight said, Shady stood frozen.

"Are we talking about the same Violent which you claimed to be _just friends_ with." Shady said. "Yes that Violent, you twit she's the only Harpy in this school." Pataknight said.

"Wow bro can't believe you just admitted you liked her." Shady said putting on his helmet. "Ok after this class we head to lunch there the others and I will help you." Shady said.

"All right thanks. How can I repay you?" Pataknight said as he was putting on his gear. "Well you can let us win a round." Shady said. Pataknight looked at him. "Drop dead."

After class the group sat together in lunch. "Ok so now please explain what the hell is going on?" Scorpion said, he represented the modern warfare age.

"Pataknight all of a sudden want us to help him get Violent." Shady said. "Well first thing is first you got to apologize for everything you ever done, for example when you threw that frog at her in biology class." Shadi said.

"You gotta admit that was funny." Scorpion said getting a sip from his soda. "But why all of a sudden is what I ask?" Slayer said.

Pataknight was quiet for a minute remembering what happened. "I need her in my life, I thought I was everything just cause I am immortal, but it's a curse if I lose Violent I will live on forever regretting not telling her how much I love her." Pataknight said.

"Wow that's deep." Shadi said. Pataknight sighed. "Are you guys with me?" He said.

Slayer smiled. "We are the War brothers; we are together in anything no matter what." Slayer said, everyone nodded in agreement.

After lunch Slayer and the others kept a eye out for Tristan as Pataknight approached Violent. "The eagle has landed." Scorpion muttered.

Pataknight approached Violent, his hands shook nervously and sweated. "Hi Violent." He said.

"Hello Pataknight." Violent said looking inside her locker. "Look I just came here to say I'm sorry for throwing that frog at you in biology. I've been feeling like a jerk lately and I don't like that feeling. I'm also sorry for my behavior the past years." Pataknight said.

Violent had stopped what she was doing and looked at Pataknight.

"What?" She said. "Pataknight are you ok?" She asked, her voice sounded concerned "I gotta go." Pataknight said feeling sweat pour on his face. As he reached his brothers they clapped. "Part one complete." Slayer said.

After their fifth period all five brothers hid behind a small wall. "Part two, converse." Shadi said. They threw Pataknight out into the open. "Get em' tiger." Scorpion said. Pataknight rebalanced himself and ran up to Violent.

"Hey Vio." Pataknight said. "Oh hey, PK." She said smiling. "I just came to see what's up." Pataknight said.

"God."Violent said teasingly. Pataknight smiled. "Your acting strange lately, did you catch my dog's house on fire?" She said. Behind the wall everyone looked at Scorpion who was chuckling nervously.

"What? No?!" Pataknight said. Violent giggled. "I thought so." She said. "I was wondering if you weren't busy we could go to prom this year." Pataknight said.

Violent was quiet. "Sure, I'd love to." She said, Pataknight felt a sense of joy in his heart.

Pataknight went walking back with a big smile on his face. He gave a thumbs up to his brothers and they cheered, the moment of triumph was ruined when Pataknight saw Tristan walking up to him with a group of rugby players.

"Why the hell are you talking to my girl?" He said. Pataknight looked at him, he could tell Tristan was trying to size him up. "Tristan I do not fear you also Violent isn't your girl, Violent just said yes, she and I will be going to the prom at the end of this month." Pataknight said, Tristan was quiet until he punched Pataknight straight in the stomach.

Slayer and the others got out of there hiding spots. "What the hell Tristan!" Scorpion said as he pushed Tristan. "Tell you boy to get away from Violent." He said then walked away.

"That fool watch when the fates judge him." Shadi said. Pataknight coughed and sat up. "Damn haven't felt like this in years." Pataknight mumbled.

"Forget about him." Shady said. "We gotta get you ready for your date this afternoon."

It was afterschool when everyone sat in the living room telling Pataknight dating tips. "Remember don't walk into any dark alleys, don't get drunk, and don't go doing anything dumb." Slayer said.

"Eat some mint gum before you go wanna keep your breath smelling fresh." Shady said. "Buy her a few gifts." Shadi said. "All right everyone I get it, damn." Pataknight said as he buttoned up his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. "Here use this." Scorpion said handing Pataknight an earpiece. "We will be watching and helping you out."

"Go get em'." Slayer said as Pataknight closed the door. "All right now who want to play some video games?" Shady said, everyone nodded and turned on the game system.

Pataknight drove calmly to Violent's house. "This is your only chance." Pataknight said calmly.

_"All right now, operation L.O.V.E in action." _Scorpion said in Pataknight's earpiece. _"Scorpion shut up, all right now just act normal don't act weird at all, admire her like how she looks and all. But don't go overboard with details just keep it simple." _

Pataknight parked the car and knocked on Violent's home. He got off and knocked on her door, after a while she came down wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt. "Look at you for once your not in that jacket." Violent said fixing Pataknight's shirt causing him to blush.

"Well it felt uncomfortable, plus it gets sweaty." Pataknight admitted. Violent giggled and kissed his cheek. "Your cute long ago you acted so serious." She said making Pataknight blush more.

She smiled and walked him to the car. "Where are we going to?" She asked curiously. "I was thinking maybe a dinner somewhere." Pataknight said. "That sounds nice." Violent replied.

Pataknight began to drive, Violent stared out the window. After a while Pataknight stopped at a old pizza place they used to rob from as kids. "Oh my god!" Violent said. "I haven't been here since we were ten."

"Yeah it's not a rich fancy place but it does have some memories." Pataknight said. _"All right, now here's your chance say something romantic-" "Like she looks like a beautiful portrait." _Scorpion said cutting Shady. Pataknight ignored them and opened Violent's door her.

As they walked inside all Pataknight could hear was his brothers suggestions. As soon as they ordered they stared at each other. _"Say something!" _ Shadi shouted.

"Uhhh you look beautiful." Pataknight said, Violent blushed and looked down. "Thank you." She said blushing. As

Pataknight could still hear his brothers commenting in his head. "Violent, I'm gonna go wash my hands." Pataknight said.

"Ok, I'll be here." Violent said and smiled. Pataknight walked in the bathroom and locked the door and walked over to a toilet. "Ok goodbye." He said as he held the earpiece over the toilet.

_"What? NOOOOO!" _He could hear his brothers shout as he flushed the earpiece down the toilet. After they ate they took a stroll in the park, as they held hands Pataknight's face poured with sweat. After the stroll it was time for Violent to return home.

It was late at night when Pataknight pulled up at Violent's house. Pataknight got off and opened her door, she smiled she was never used to seeing her childhood friend act like this.

He walked her up to her front porch, she smiled and stood up on her toes and gave Pataknight a kiss in the cheek and went inside leaving Pataknight outside dumbfounded and red from blush.

As months passed the two were getting more attached they went on dates every day, Pataknight bought her gifts, they had their first kiss at the aquarium, they visited the zoo but as this was happening Tristan became more upset.

Now it was two more days away from the prom, his one chance to set things right. Pataknight was in a tuxedo store getting measured for his rental. Hailey, the youngest of the war siblings giggled as he tried on many different ties.

"I say ze green vun looks nice." Hailey said pointing at the green tie Pataknight tried on. He looked at it then at her.

"All right I'll buy this one." He said, he walked over to the clerk and bought the tie then left. "Tomorrow." He said in his mind. Then he noticed in a display case a ring, it was silver with a purple diamond carved the shape of a heart on the ring he read "I love you" in cursive letters.

"Excuse me sir?" Pataknight said as he looked at the ring. "How much does that one cost. The purple one."

The clerk looked at him. "This ring is very expensive yet rare too." He said. Pataknight saw the price it was way beyond of what he had, the clerk noticed the look on Pataknight's face and took the ring out and placed it in his hands. "Take it." The clerk simply said. Pataknight didn't know what to do.

The next day Pataknight drove up to the tuxedo rental store; he parked his car carefully and checked money to make sure he had enough. "All right I can't wait today is the day I gotta propose, or else I'll lose Violent." Pataknight said and quickly got off.

He walked into the store and noticed the clerk had a surprised face. "Mr. War, what's wrong?" Asked the clerk. "What do you mean? I'm here to pick up my rental and the ring you gave me." He said.

The clerks face was expressionless. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He said. "What is it?" Pataknight asked now worried. "A young man just came in and said he was picking them up for you, he said he was your friend. I don't have them anymore." The clerk said.

Pataknight could feel his mind shatter. "Tristan." Then he heard a cars tire screech. "He's close." Pataknight said and ran to his car. He quickly started the engine and began to chase after Tristan. The engine roared as Pataknight was stepping on the pedal hard, above the car turned left and Pataknight turned as well, they continued driving but Pataknight wasn't even getting closer to Tristan.

As they passed another alley Pataknight heard his car make a popping sound then it began to slow down. "NO! Shit!" He said as he got out of the car, his tires were popped. Pataknight watched as Tristan drove away.

He had lost; he knew he wasn't going to be able to get another tux ready and mainly another ring. He felt a water drop on his head then it began to pour. "What a perfect day." Pataknight mumbled and kicked the car, he then began to walk home defeated.

When he finally got home the house was empty, everyone was already at the prom. Pataknight sighed as he threw his jacket aside and plopped on the bed. He felt tears forming in his eyes, he lost again.

"I came so far just to fail." He said, Pataknight looked at his phone it was almost time to go but he had nothing. He remembered what happened after the wedding, he remembered walking to a bar and taking a few drinks each shot glass he broke as he slammed it on the table, then he walked out of the bar and returned to his house and slept outside, too many memories were inside he couldn't bear remembering those childhood memories, since that day he always had a drink and never stepped inside of his home.

"Why me?" He mumbled. Pataknight closed his eyes and thought for a few minutes. He had to go and find a way to propose he didn't want to go through that again. Pataknight got up and began to run to the high school, he had a proposal on the line.

Tristan drove to the prom he chuckled as he took out the ring he stole, Tristan felt victorious, he had finally won. "Violent you are soon going to be mine." He said, but then all of a sudden he lost control of his car he swerved into a building the ring flew out of his hands and clattered on the road.

Shadi appeared and looked into Tristan's window; he wore his uniform and held the scale of truth and lies. "Hello Tristan, I'm here to ask you a few questions." Shadi said setting the scale in front of Tristan. "You better answer truthfully."

Pataknight continued running his feet were hurting, but he subsided the pain and kept on running until he saw the high school, as he got closer Slayer and Shadi were outside near the benches talking.

"Bro, where's your tux?" Slayer said as he noticed Pataknight. "It was stolen along with the ring I had bought." Pataknight said.

"The tuxedo part yes, but the ring part no." Shadi said as he pulled out the ring Pataknight had bought. "Tristan has been taken care of, you go in there and fix your timeline." Shadi said.

Pataknight nodded and ran inside, he pushed through the crowd he was tired and sweaty from running but that didn't stop him. He ran up on the stage and pushed aside the announcer.

"Violent?" Pataknight said looking around, until he spotted her. "Violent, I have something to tell you." He said nervously. "I love you, I always have I've been so scared to tell you. Without you I'm nothing, I thought just because I am immortal I didn't need anything, but I was wrong I'm empty inside without you. Just being with you makes my heart pound. I am nothing without you and will be nothing without you. I remember as kids you we were so adventurous you were so fierce and independent but as years passed you became feminine and dependent. You're my everything I love you I can't imagine one day without you."

Pataknight jumped off the stage and walked over to Violent, people separated forming a path to the blushing harpy. When he got to her he got one his knee and looked up to her and said. "Will you marry me, Violent?" He said pulling the ring out.

Violent looked at Pataknight in shock, her eyes were filled with tears; her face was red from blush. She didn't know what to do all her life Pataknight never had shown her so much love, they were always arguing, pulling pranks on one and another, but she loved him all of the memories of them playing together went through her mind but the main one was playing knight and princess.

"I do, yes, yes I want you to be my husband. I love you and only you" She said and hugged Pataknight. She finally felt like the princess in the small adventure they played long ago, Pataknight got up and kissed her.

A blue light beamed under Pataknight's feet. "It's time to go brother." Shadi said. Then there was a bright flash and Pataknight swore he was falling.

Pataknight quickly sat up and looked around, he wasn't in his small green tent anymore, and he was back inside of his house. He got out of bed. "Was it all a dream?" He asked himself, and then he heard a knock on the door and quickly ran to answer it.

He opened it and Shadi stood there holding a present. "Hello brother." Shadi said.

"Oh hello, Shadi was going back a dream?" Pataknight said, Shadi shook his head as if he had heard a old joke.

"Open that door quietly." Shadi said pointing at a pink door that was never there, Pataknight looked at Shadi then the door. "Don't worry it won't bite." Shadi said mockingly. Pataknight's hand trembled as he touched the door and slowly opened it. He felt tears in his eyes, inside was Violent she cradled a small baby girl, her eyes and hair was black but she had small white wings and in another crib was a baby girl who had long black hair but magenta eyes and purple wings.

"You changed the past that day brother." Shadi said placing his hand on Pataknight's shoulder. "I brought the girls a present." He said handing Pataknight the box, and then he turned around and began to leave.

"Brother." Pataknight said as Shadi left. "Thank you, thank you for helping me." He said, Shadi looked at him and nodded before he left. Pataknight opened the door again; he walked inside and hugged Violent.

"Sam, Masia look Daddy's awake." She said holding the little girl. Samantha, the first twin, she grabbed his finger with her tiny hands and curiously looked at them, Masia sat in her crib biting a toy, for once in his life Pataknight felt happiness in his heart, he was safe from his past and ready to embrace the future.

**Today is our first meeting anniversary, today was the day we meet with a review ever since then my life has changed with her in it, she made me the happiest person ever, I love you honey forever and always.**


End file.
